


Something with Fluff

by Ambriel_at_your_Service



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, I did, Reader is kinda Frisk but not, Romance, Sans deserves fluff, Toriel is best mom, Who knew anatomy class would be good for this?, and go bowling, not in that order, puns, so many puns, you get sick, you're a lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambriel_at_your_Service/pseuds/Ambriel_at_your_Service
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reading many angsty feely Sans/Reader fics, I had to cheer myself up by making something happy. I will probably dump all the happy fics I make here, all basically in a somewhat sequential order. The reader is Frisk, but only in the sense that they were the one to break the seal. Post pacifist ending. Everything is happy. Reader is of legal age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One with Papyrus

It had been several months since you had broken the seal and monsters were freed into the upper world to live alongside humans. At first, there was a huge uproar, but once King Fluffybuns sat down with government officials and eventually with the world convention and explained that they didn't mean any harm, but only wanted to live above ground once again and have things to back to the way they were, everything settled down. Sure, there was still a mingling sense of tension on a vast majority of the human's side, but most of it dissipated when they found out how truly kind and caring the monsters were. You were even brought forth and had to act as a middle man and example, regaling the rest of humanity with your quest through Undertale. You're embarrassed to admit it, but your story became so popular and influential that you basically became a celebrity. 

Not as though that were a bad thing or anything, but after all the excitement you went through on your journey, you were determined to just settle down and have a peaceful life with your friends. Though you were legally an adult, you claimed Toriel as your mother and began to build a house together when you reached the surface. The task proved difficult, but luckily two skeletal brothers offered to help out if you were willing to add on to the original designs to accommodate them. You wholeheartedly agreed, happy to have some help but even happier to be even closer to your best friends. The idea of all of you living together filled you with determination, and you finished the house in record time. (If there were even records for such things, but Papyrus insisted there were.)

Toriel got a job as an elementary school teacher, and you got a job as her assistant. It paid well, and wasn't too tough a job, and you enjoyed being able to work with your loving adoptive mother. Papyrus got a job as a sales representative (Really he just held a sign and talked about how great and powerful the supplies were at one of the stores in the mall, people loved his energy and loud personality) while Sans somehow managed to nab a job as a part time cashier for the same store. (Coincidentally working the same hours as Papyrus, seeing as how he was able to get his brother to take it down a notch or two.) Life was great. You saw Undyne and Alphys often, and Mettaton popped up on TV if you flicked through enough channels. You were content with how things were, but also found yourself lacking...something...

Well, perhaps 'something' is too vague. To help you be more specific, maybe we should say that you were lacking the affections of a certain skeleton you had begun to fall hard for. Sans had always been there for you when you needed him, and sometimes when you didn't. You always found yourself laughing at his 'punderful puns' as he once called them, as well as his pranks. You were fascinated by everything about him, from the way food dissipated when it entered his mouth to how could he possibly blush when he had no blood. More often than not you found yourself staring at him, wondering about him, tracing unseen patterns over his bones with your eyes; only to find the same skeleton you've been staring at stare back at you. 

To say that it was embarrassing would be an understatement. Given your own lack of romance, you were pleasantly surprised when Papyrus told you that he had been invited on a double date with Undyne and Alphys as well as a mystery date for himself.

“Papyrus! That's wonderful!” You gushed, clapping your hands together. “That's so exciting!”

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Sans sit up a little straighter on the couch, overhearing your conversation with his brother. 

“INDEED! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM ALSO EXCITED FOR THIS DOUBLE DATE!” He struck a pose for a brief moment, before faltering. “BUT WILL YOU BE OKAY HUMAN? AFTERALL, YOU AND I DID DATE BRIEFLY, WHERE WE FOUND THAT YOU WERE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME!”

You thought you saw Sans flinch at the mention of the date, but shrugged it off. 

“I'm sure I'll be fine Papyrus.” You gave him a gentle smile. “After all, I'll still be able to have the great and powerful Papyrus as my best friend.”

“THAT'S TRUE.” He agreed, nodding as though you had made all the sense in the world. “WELL, SINCE YOU'RE SURE, I'LL BE OFF ON MY DATE NOW!”

After his declaration, he waved to his brother, who had once again turned his attentions to trying to become part of the couch, gave you a brief pat on the shoulder, and headed out the front door. You let out a puff of air, shaking your head and smiling at the skeleton's antics, before plopping yourself onto the couch next to Sans. You both sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, you flicking through the channels before settling on one of Mettaton's game show reruns, while Sans tapped his fingers against the armrest. He was the first to break the silence.

“Hey, are you really okay with this?”

You turned to look at him, but he was facing away from you, fingers still tapping against the couch.

“Okay with what? The rerun? I don't know about you, but I think this is one of the best-”

“No, not the TV.” He let out a raspy chuckle, not your favorite one where his bones rattle with him, but the one where you knew he didn't appreciate your sass. “Are you okay with Papyrus going out on a date with someone else?”

His question took you by surprise. It took you a few moments to completely process what he had asked, but when you did your answer was immediate. “Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?”

It was his turn to take a few moments to answer, so you took the chance to flick the TV off while you waited patiently. “Because you went on a date with him.”

You could have sworn he put emphasis on 'you' and 'him', but it must have been your imagination. Instead, at the mention of the date, you gave a small giggle. 

“Ugh, that date. It was a total misunderstanding.” You giggled a bit more at the memory. 

You noticed that you had Sans' full attention now, his face finally turned towards you and his fingers still against the armrest. His eyes were wide, and his grin small, trying to process what you had just admitted. 

“What?”

“It was a misunderstanding! Papyrus was trying to fight me, so he could capture me and take me to Undyne. I didn't know what else to do, so I tried to tell him a cheesy pickup line to lighten the mood. It was the first thing that came to mind, but instead of lightening the mood, he thought I was being serious! We ended up not fighting, but Papyrus had it stuck in his head that I wanted to go out with him! And you know how thick headed your brother can be, so how was I supposed to tell him no?” Your giggles increased in volume and strength until they became full blown laughter. “We ended going up on that date, the first time I explored your house and you peeked out to play trombone when that dog nabbed your brother's special attack bone. I was glad when your brother decided he didn't love me as much as he thought I loved him, because I didn't want it to go any further than it had.”

You calmed as you finished, wiping away the tears that had formed in the corners of your eyes. The memory was so funny, you were sure you had a goofy grin plastered all over your face. When you looked over to Sans, you noticed he had a hand covering his mouth, no longer facing you. Unsatisfied with his response, or lack thereof, to your hilarious tale, you dug around the couch cushions until you found another one of Papyrus' smaller attack bones. Clutching it in your hand, you crawled over to Sans and poked him with it.

“Hey mister, I got a bone to pick with you.” You could hardly bite back a giggle, as you spoke gruffly to the skeleton out of the side of your mouth.

That got him to crack. At first he snickered at your antics. Then he giggled. Then he chuckled. Finally, he snorted and went crazy, dying of laughter. You laughed along with him, gently jabbing his sides with your finger to make him lurch away from you and have his laughter renewed. To which he retaliated, tickling your sides in a way only he knew how to elicit the hardest laughs from you. At some point, you fell off the couch, trying to avoid his suddenly not-so-lazy bones, only to have him fall with you. You both ended up on the floor, Sans on top of you with his arms to either side of your shoulders to keep himself from crushing you. When you finally stopped laughing, you noticed that Sans was watching you with half lidded eyes and a Cheshire grin. 

“Uh...s-Sans?” You cursed at yourself for stuttering. 

“I'm glad.” He muttered softly. 

Noticing the blue blush that dusted his cheeks, you felt your own skin flushing. “a-About what?”

“That you aren't in love with Papyrus.” His eyes darted to your trembling lips as he leaned closer to you. “Because lately I've found myself in-carpalable of resisting the urge to do this.”

You would have laughed at his corny bone pun, you swear you would, if it hadn't been for a certain skeleton's kiss preoccupying your mouth. Well, as much as he could kiss you without lips, but that didn't stop him from giving you a magical blue spark of pleasure somewhere in between. After a few moments, you separated, and you knew that your goofy grin probably matched his. 

“Have I really riled you up so much-”

“Hey.”

“That you're jealous of your brother-”

“Stop.”

“Wow, I must have really-”

“Puns are my thing.”

“Gotten under your skin~”

Despite his complaints, he chuckled, leaning down to give you another toothy kiss. You closed your eyes, reaching up to cup his cheek and absentmindedly tracing small circles on his skull with your thumb. Sans shivered at the feeling, making you smirk. You were just about to pull back to mention that Papyrus would probably be home soon, when you felt something wet pass across your lips. 

“Wha-”

“Something the matter?” Sans jested. “Looks like you've got something on the tip of your tongue.”

As you watched, a blue phantasmal tongue peeked out from behind Sans' teeth, gliding across them as though he were licking his non-existent lips. Before you could speak, he ducked down again, tongue asking for permission to be let in. Which, of course, you granted. You meagerly fought for dominance, and after Sans won, his tongue began tracing over your teeth, not neglecting to run over your own tongue every now and then to give it attention. Knowing fully well that you needed to breathe, Sans pulled back to let you catch your breath. He watched as you struggle to do so, drinking in the image of you panting beneath him, eyes half lidded and blush engulfing your cheeks. 

This was all his doing, and damn if he wasn't proud of it. He kept his left hand on the ground to keep himself up, and slowly trailed his right hand up your side, sliding underneath your shirt. All the while his eyes were trained on your face, gauging your reaction, ready to stop if you were uncomfortable. And damn, if you didn't love him more for it. His bones were cold on your fevered body, making goosebumps speckle your skin and causing you to squirm. He paused when he reached the bottom of your rib cage, cracking a huge grin.

“Hey, you know what this skeleton's favorite meal is?”

“I swear to god Sans if you say 'spare ribs', I'm breaking up with y-”

“It's you~”

You could feel the warmth of your blush radiating off of his skull as he once more mashed his face against yours. Your tongues began to dance and you felt his hand creep steadily upwards, making your heart hammer in your chest which you knew for a fact Sans could feel and hear (which he seemed to be enjoying the ability to do both), when the front door loudly banged open. 

“HUMAN FRIEND! BROTHER! I, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL PAPYRUS, AM HOME!”

In an instant, you and Sans were back to sitting on the couch with the TV blaring. If it weren't for the fact that Sans was blushing hard and had a few sweat droplets running down his skull, you could almost believe it all to have been a dream. To further assure you that it wasn't, Sans slyly reached down and interlocked your fingers with his. 

“Hey bro, how'd it go?” He asked smoothly after clearing his throat.

“IT WAS ALRIGHT. MY DATE NEVER SHOWED, BUT I SUPPOSE THEY DIDN'T THINK THEY WERE WORTHY TO DATE THE GREAT AND COOL PAPYRUS.” He leaned down close to you, 'whispering' conspiratorially. “I DO NOT THINK THEY WERE WRONG.”

Sans chuckled. “Sorry to hear that bro.”

“IT IS OF NO MATTER. I HAD A DELIGHTFUL TIME DOING THE HUMAN SPORT OF BOWLING WITH UNDYNE AND ALPHYS. I AM QUITE TIRED, SO I THINK I WILL BID YOU BOTH GOODNIGHT.”

You and Sans murmured your goodnights, watching as Papyrus retreated into his room. After being sure that Papyrus was out of earshot, Sans pulled you close, whispering into your ear.

“You have 206 bones in your body.” He ghosted his fingers under your jaw, making you shiver. “Are your ready to have 207?”

“SANS!!!”


	2. Papyrus is in this one too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like the smell of fish, and since I'm writing this, you don't either. So sorry if you do like the smell of fish...and sorry Undyne, nothing personal...

It had been a mere handful of weeks since you and Sans had officially started dating. And by officially, you meant when you and Sans had confessed your mutual attraction to one another and began sucking face. Sans, on the other hand, did not. By no means did he not want to date you! Quite the opposite! He simply meant that someone so precious and dear to him as you deserved to go on a real first date. 

It had started off well enough, Sans surprising you with a bouquet of flowers (blue roses, rest assured they weren't Flowey...), looping his arm through yours when you had put them in a vase of water.

“I'm takin' my gal out on the town.” He gave you a sly grin and a wink when you had asked him what he was doing.

You had blushed and smiled, having him possessively claim you as his own. So you contentedly folded both of your arms around his and laid your head down on his shoulder, allowing him to lead you out of the house. As you both walked, Sans made puns and cracked jokes at every opportunity, often forcing you to bury your face in the fur lining of his jacket's collar to stifle your laughs. Which only encouraged him to do it more, complimenting your laugh and noting how he loved to be the cause of it. At his tender confession, you found a way to blush even harder than before, but also managed to press a sly kiss to the skeleton's grin. Which just so happened to cause him to blush blue in turn, and your admittance to the fascination you held over said tinted cheeks, which morphed the conversation to each of you listing what your found cute about the other. 

Unfortunately, you reached the restaurant faster than you had hoped, longing for a few more minutes with your arms wrapped around Sans, but seeing all the effort he had put into this, it filled you with determination to enjoy every bit of the date he had planned for the two of you.

Oh, sorry to detract you from your musings. Remember how you became a celebrity following your intervention into the dealings of initial contact between humans and monsters? Yeah, so did everyone at the restaurant. It began with lingering glances from the other patrons, which made you squirm uncomfortably. But you mustered through and gave Sans a genuine smile when he grabbed your hand from across the table. He could sense your discomfort, and it made your heart swell that your long time crush did indeed care about you so deeply. 

Your momentary happiness was soon shattered when slowly the patrons became more and more confident about your identity, eventually creeping up to your table to ask you if you were truly you. (What a weird sensation, to be asked if you are who you think you are. At least, that's what you thought.) Some wanted pictures, some wanted autographs, and a certain skeleton just wanted you to be left alone. Eventually he got so fed up, that he announced you two would be leaving, left a few bills on the table for the waitress (who had let it slip that THE Undertale girl was sitting at her table), grabbed your hand, and directed you out of the stuffy building. 

You weren't angry or anything like that, not at all, but you were concerned about your little bag of lazy bones. 

“If they respected you so much, they shoulda left you alone and respected your privacy!” He muttered angrily, not mad at you but those who had intruded on your date. “Those jerks making my girlfriend uncomfortable, I shoulda sent that one guy flying across the room! The way he looked at my girl!”

You allowed him to left off some steam for a few more minutes, enjoying how he kept referring to you as 'my gal', 'my girlfriend', and the like. Eventually, you got him to stop mid-sentence by kissing him on the cheek. 

“My knight in fluffy house slippers.” You giggled, gently squeezing the his hand that was still intertwined with yours.

He watched you with wide eye sockets for a few moments, blue blush steadily taking over his features before he turned his head to the side, scratching the side of his skull.

“Sh-shit.” The words tumbled from his mouth. “I can't believe I got so mad that I forgot how cute you can be, kiddo.”

“Don't worry.” You winked, sticking out your tongue cheekily. “I'll be here for awhile to help you remember each time. So it's going tibia okay~”

Sans snickered at your pun as you pulled him over to a soft pretzel cart, hungry after your walk and popularity denying you the ability to eat at the restaurant. You got yourself a pretzel, while your skeletal boyfriend was content with drinking the vendor's entire bottle of mustard. 

That was two days after you and Sans had first realized that your feelings were mutual. And you had learned that if you two wanted some alone time without the paparazzi, you'd have to do as all the other well adjusted celebrities. Not leave the house.

Not that you NEVER left. No, you both still had your jobs, and you'd go crazy if you were holed up inside for too long. But if the two of you wanted a romantic evening, you learned it was best to stay away from prying eyes and cuddle on the couch to watch a movie. Which you both found that you enjoyed far more anyways, as you could sneak in a kiss every now and then without ending up in the tabloids. (I mean, most of the monster community knew you two were dating anyways, but Sans swore that you'd be breaking many human hearts if it slipped that you were not on the market. So of course he encouraged kissing in public...)

But this is not a tale about your 'first' (second) date with Sans! Well, it is...but not only that! This is a tale of how you overheard Sans mention that he'd never had a plethora of different types of human food, and the thought of cooking for him filled you with determination! You decided on a relatively easy recipe you found for cod cakes, and set about getting all the ingredients ready before the boys came home from work. Toriel had graciously allowed you to take off work today so you could go shopping and cook dinner, asking only that you grabbed a few extra things for her. 

Grocery shopping was decently uneventful. You had been shopping there for some time after returning to the surface, so you were well acquainted with the workers there, so they didn't bother you beyond casual chatting at the checkout. Even many of the other customers left you alone as you browsed the aisles. (Apparently you're allowed to buy food without being interrupted, but actually eating was another story...). You grabbed a bag of multicolored potatoes, some fish fillets, cabbage, eggs, and various other ingredients and everyday items, as well as several boxes of crayons and a new hairbrush for Toriel. 

After a brief chat with the cashier and bag boy, who seemed quite bummed when you admitted that the grainy photo in the most recent gossip magazines was indeed you and your new boyfriend, you gathered you bags and walked home. (You didn't live too far from a majority of the city, and your adventure had filled you with determination to continue with walking everywhere). 

When you got home, you put away everything you didn't need for the meal you were to make and plugged you phone in on a nearby counter. You didn't like the sound of silence, it unnerved you, so you put on some music to fill the void that was left behind when no one else was home. You decided to borrow Sans' 'Lazy Bones' apron, as true to his title he had never had the opportunity to wear it himself. After it was securely tied into place, you set about prepping your ingredients, washing and chopping them per the instructions. You laid out the potatoes on a baking sheet, drizzling them in olive oil and sprinkling seasonings on them before popping the pan into the preheated oven. 

As those were cooking, you purposefully skipped over prepping the cod, and opted to make the coleslaw and Dijon mayo sauce. When you were finished, you noted that the coleslaw was pretty good, if not cut in a proper fashion, so at least taste would make up for that. With nothing else to do, you were faced with the task of prepping the cod and turning it into a breadcrumb and parsley fish paste that you'd masterfully turn into little golden brown cod cakes. It's not that you didn't like fish, you happened to love many different types of seafood, but it was the smell of raw white fish that got to you. 

However, the thought that Sans might really enjoy those cod cakes filled you with determination, and you began your smelly task. To help distract your olfactory (awful-ractory, in your punny opinion) sense, you allowed your mind to wander. 

You thought about Sans, and his adorable toothy grin, and how you hoped he would like the food. Not for your sake, but because you genuinely wanted him to enjoy more types of human food, other than the spaghetti Papyrus always made. You thought about his grin, and how it felt pressed against your lips in a loving kiss. About how smooth his bones were when he brushed his hand against your cheek, pulling you closer into his embrace. You could feel your skin tingle at the memory of Sans brushing his fingers gently across your collar bone, drinking in your warmth and hammering heartbeat. The way you shuddered in anticipation as the same hand ran up your neck and into your hair, cushioning your head as he-

“BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!”

You jumped, shocked out of your musings, as the timer went off and signaled that the potatoes were almost done. Sighing out of relief, you pressed the timer button to mute the darn thing and turned the oven off, leaving the potatoes in to fully cook and keep warm as you finished the cakes. You crinkled your nose and you dove your hands into the mixing bowl, making balls out of the mash before flattening them out and placing them into the pan where a fine layer of olive oil was already simmering. 

You had to cook the cakes in two batches, and flip the cakes already in the pan, so you didn't want to loose yourself in your daydreams as you had before. You tried to focus on the music playing, but the song was a slow and smooth melody making it hard to keep your thoughts on the task at hand. You were able to flip the cakes before your attention betrayed you, going back to a few days when you found that Sans enjoyed the feeling of your curious fingers on his skull.

You were laying on the couch, stretched out to try and help your body not cramp so much. You cursed mother nature as you once again shifted, laying on your side with one arm tucked under your head and the other resting down your side. Sans got home a bit later, noticed you taking the entire couch, and opting to sit on the floor with his back resting against the couch. You had the urge to touch him, to let him know you were sorry that you were hogging his spot with your feet. So while you were still focused on the clown fish trying to find his son, you lifted your arm from your side and brushed your hand against the back of Sans' skull. You found the marble texture soothing, and continued petting him, drawing flowers or geometrical designs with your finger tips. Sans, rather than dissuade you from your actions, merely let out a low groan and leaned back into your hand. You massaged the bone, pleased with the purr that emanated from your boyfriend. 

The smell of something burning brought you out of your second round of day dreams, forcing you to hurriedly take the cakes out of the pan. You were relieved to see that only two of them were slightly burnt, and decided that you were take those for yourself. A punishment for loosing focus. You finished the second batch without a hitch, and in the nick of time as the front door opened when you were turning the dial to the off position. 

“Honey, I'm home~” 

“HUMAN! WE HAVE ARRIVED FROM WORK UNSCATHED!”

Toriel poked her head into the kitchen. “Are you ready sweetie, or should I stall the boys a bit longer?”

“I'm good mom, thanks.” You put the pan of potatoes down on a hot pad and walked over to give her a big hug, to which she happily reciprocated. 

(Toriel is best mom, I don't care what you think.)

Soon after, Sans and Papyrus were also in the kitchen doorway, sniffing curiously. 

“What'cha make, kiddo?” Sans asked, already setting out the plates and silverware. 

“Well, you had mentioned that you hadn't eaten a lot of human food, so I thought I'd introduce you to cod cakes~” You hummed, dishing out everyone's meal, making sure to keep the burnt ones for yourself. 

The meal itself was uneventful, everyone enjoyed it and complimented the chef (though Papyrus claimed it wasn't as good as his spaghetti, he claimed it was pretty good). Afterwords, Toriel helped you clean the dishes, before Sans shooed you away.

“The cook don't clean, babe.” He winked at you as he directed you towards the couch. 

You put on a movie to watch as you waited, Papyrus joining you on the couch. Sans later joined you, squeezing in between you and his brother, while Toriel went to her office, declaring she had some papers to grade for the older students. Papyrus watched the rest of the movie with you guys, then part of the next before deciding that he should go to bed. You wished him goodnight, laying your head on Sans' shoulder before returning your gaze to the TV. You could feel your eyelids slowly slide shut, despite your best efforts to keep them open. You awoke some time later to Sans carrying you to bed. When he noticed you woke up, he gave you a huge grin.

“Hey, I'm supposed to be the lazy bones in this relationship.”

“I'm sorry.” You mumbled, cuddling closer to him as he shifted you in his arms to open your bedroom door. 

“S'okay kiddo, I don't mind.” He set you down on your bed, still grinning. “In fact, I kinda find this whole situation kind of humerus.”

You gave a tired giggle, allowing him to pull the covers up to your chin. “I'd disagree, but I don't want to fibula.”

After tucking you in like you were a child, he brushed your hair to the side. “I can't believe you remembered that conversation I had with Papyrus all that time ago.”

“I pay attention to you.” You murmured defiantly. “That way I can daydream about you when I'm bored or don't want to do something.”

“Oh, so you daydream about me, do you?” He quirked his brow at you, clearly amused. 

When you instead decided to remain quite than elaborate, he gave a deep chuckle and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Well, I pay attention to you too, and I'm not going to let this go~”


	3. Papyrus is still here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not the chapter I had planned to put out...well, it kinda is, but it was shorter in my head, so it's like half of the chapter I planned, but is the same length...Something like that. Lots of depth of feeling and weird metalwork analogies...and Undyne/Alphys.

You noticed that you had been spending a lot of time on the couch lately, either watching Mettaton's game shows, or snuggling with your boney boyfriend. You've also noticed that Sans had been covering more shifts for people since there was a sickness going around, and you had more or less been recruited as an assistant for the entire elementary school you worked at. So with a free day for both you and Sans coming up, you were filled with determination to have a quite and peaceful evening outdoors. 

You were let off work before Sans and Papyrus were, so you decided to go to the mall to wait for them. The walk wasn't too bad time wise when you compared it to the trek between Snowdin and Hotland, and knowing that Undyne probably wasn't going to attack you made it better too. So you walked through the automatic doors to the mall with a pep in your step, bouncing all the way to the electronics store. You spotted Papyrus from a mile away, grinning and laughing like the goofball you knew he was, twirling the sign in hands and directing customers inside. You were fond of the lanky skeleton, but you knew his voice carried and didn't want him ruining your surprise. So you ducked inside along with a gaggle of other mall goers, hiding behind them on one side from Papyrus, then on the other from Sans. 

When you got inside you noticed that you didn't need to hide from him in the first place, as he was helping a customer ring up their items. You grinned to yourself, grabbing a basket and headed over to the speakers section to pick up a small portable speaker to go along with your later plans. You peeked out from behind a rack of phone cases, waiting until Sans was too preoccupied with something on the computer to notice you sneak up. 

“Hey, I hope you found everything you were-” Sans began as he slowly tore his eyes away from the screen, only to lock them on you and stop short, features brightening. “Babe, what are you doing here?”

“Besides the speaker?” You giggled, watching him ring it up and swipe his employee card to give you a discount. “I wanted to warn you about the date I'll be taking you tonight.”

“So really, you're the one checking me out, huh?” He wiggled his eyebrows, handing you your receipt and change, which you just shoved in your pocket. 

You didn't want to keep the people behind you waiting, so you murmured a 'yes', before leaning over to give Sans a fleeting kiss and stepping out of line. You waited patiently as he finished with the remaining customers in line, making a pit stop to smooch you silly while on his way to clock out with his boss. Papyrus strolls in after, setting his sign down behind the counter for the next worker, giving you a grin and a thumbs-up (or maybe he was pointing at himself...) before following in his brother's footsteps. After they were both clocked out, you all walked out to the parking lot, Papyrus having offered you all a ride home in his convertible red sports car. 

(The gold that monsters had been using for their coins were far more valuable than they thought, and the government covertly exchanged it for actual currency to keep the gold trade stable. That's how Papyrus bought his fancy car, and how everyone paid for their new homes above ground, as well as their shops. Despite having never actually driven a car before, Pap was surprisingly good at it, and earned his license with ease. So there you go, money AND car explanation.)

The ride was luxurious, and you enjoyed the feeling of wind in your hair. You all sang loudly to all the songs you knew on the radio, jamming out and having a good time. Arriving home, Papyrus jumped out first to Help Toriel with her groceries, leaving you and Sans in the car. You began to fix your windswept hair as your second skeleton climbed out, closing the door behind him. The car only having two doors, you were about to speak up when you felt yourself being lifted into the air. 

“Hey babe, since you're breaking the law of gravity, would you get a suspended sentence?” Sans winked his left eye, now a brilliant blue, before beckoning you closer. 

You stifled a giggle, the translucent magic you were enveloped in bringing you closer, closing the gap between the two of you. The kiss was soft and sweet, like many you had shared before, and hoped to share for the foreseeable future. You were slowly let down, careful not to break the kiss, and blue magic was replaced by Sans' arms. You cupped his face, grinning into the kiss, undeniably and incredibly happy. You would have stayed like that for eternity if you could.

But you had a plan, and you were not to be swayed from it. You pulled away slowly, giving a success of quick pecks when your boyfriend began to frown. 

“Mm, don't frown. Remember, I want to take you on a date.” You smiled and gave him another kiss, a happy medium between the longer and smaller ones you'd given previously, seeing as how his grin returned. “So you wait here, I have one thing I need to take care of, and then we'll be off.”

“Aw, babe, I get all tingly when you take control like that.” He purred, smirking as you rolled your eyes. 

You leaned over the side of the car, grabbing your bag, ignoring the wolf whistle Sans gave behind you. (How could his whistle without lips? You chalked it up to magic.) You were inside for a mere handful of minutes, before returning outside, wrapping both of your arms around one of Sans'. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, pressing his teeth to the top of your head in a loving kiss. Then you were off, strolling down the sidewalk. You didn't have anywhere in mind, you confessed after a few minutes, you just wanted to walk around and enjoy the weather. He humored you, content to just be spending time with you away from everyone else. You chatted some, about this and that, eventually turning your attentions to point out houses and wondering what kind of people lived there. You took turns, stories getting more and more elaborate and idiotic as you went along. Eventually you both had to stop, doubling over in laughter, gripping your sides and leaning on each other, trying to recapture your breath. As it began to grow dark, you led him back to the house.

“Where are you going, kiddo?” Sans pondered, as you walked past the front door and around to the side.

Your answer was nothing more than a giggle, tugging on the skeleton's hand and drawing him over to the ladder propped against the house. Giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, you let go of it in exchange to grip the ladder. 

“Up.” You finally murmured in response, climbing up a few rungs before pausing and looking down at him. “Are you coming up, or are you going to enjoy the view for a bit?”

Apprehension melting away, Sans returned his hands to his pockets, giving you a sly grin. “Well, there seems to be a full moon out tonight, and I don't think I can miss it.”

“Just get up here, or the date's going to be over too soon.” You pouted, blushing under his gaze.

“Yes ma'am~” He relented, climbing up after you. 

You both finally clambered all the way up, scrambling across the roof until you were happy about where you two were seated. Pulling you legs up to your chest, you wrapped your arms around them and set your chin on your knees. Sans sat close to you, firmly planting a hand behind you, sides pressed together. Without saying a word, he knew why you wanted to bring him up here. You plugged your phone into the portable speaker you had bought and placed up there earlier, soft instrumental music pouring from the small electronic. You turned back to Sans, snuggling into his side, eyes focused on the horizon. 

The view from you roof was breathtaking. You watched as the sun dipped behind the Earth, ushering forth deep blues and purples to paint the sky. Diamonds appeared and hung in the sky, coming together to make great constellations. The galaxy was revealed above you, the heavens smiling down, their soft glow bathing you in their otherworldly light. It was a beautiful sight indeed, but it was not the one you enjoyed most. Blinking, you turned your head to the side, watching Sans take in the majesty above you. It was, without a doubt, the most beautiful and addicting sight you've ever seen. 

The moon and stars cast their own spotlight on him, illuminating his features in the most flattering way possible. His eyes were wide, drinking in everything he could, as though he had been thirsting for this for decades and now that it presented itself to him, he would willingly drown in it. His smile was contrastingly small, it was the one that warmed and broke your heart at the same time. He was truly, undeniably, incredibly happy. You had always thought that Sans had missed the stars during his time underground, but it really hit you on the first night you all came to the world above, when he literally sobbed at the sight of them. 

Then he turned to face you, the same look of wonder overtaking his features, and he reached a hand out to brush away a tear you hadn't known you had cried. It was at that moment, with his thumb bone lightly stroking your cheek, wind blowing through your hair, white eyes trained on you, that you realized something. That you were truly, undeniably, incredibly, and hopelessly in love with Sans. But before you could voice your revelation, he spoke up first. 

“I love you.” His voice was soft, barely audible. 

You reached a hand up and laid it over his, tears welling up in your eyes. “I love you too.”

This was big. Monumental even. You had never previously told one another that you actually LOVED them. The L-Word was something you had been dancing around, never knowing when to bring it up, not wanting to scare the other away and at the same time not knowing if that was what was truly being felt. But know you knew, both of you knew, that that's what it was. Love. The unbreakable kind of love, the kind that lasts. The kind that is forged in the fires of friendship, tested by rigorous quests and fights, strengthened by a deeper well of emotions, and cooled in the accepting embrace of another. You knew where your heart lay, and wouldn't reposition it for the whole world. Because Sans was your world, just as you were his. 

At this point, Sans was crying his own tears of joy, pulling you in for a kiss. It was slow, but you didn't mind. You two had eternity laid out before you. No need to rush. Your eyes fluttered close when you finally met in the middle, moving your hand from atop your soul mate's to resting on his clavicle, near to his vertebrae. His phantasmal tongue ghosted over your lips, asking permission you happily gave. Things slowly began to heat up, Sans moving you from sitting up to laying down, with his top half hovering over yours. Phalanges snaking in between your own fingers, trapping your hands and arms down beside your head. You broke for air, leaving you panting and Sans nibbling down your neck, murmuring about how beautiful and wonderful you were and how much he loved you. Gently squeezing the bones between your fingers, you signaled that you wanted him to get back to smooching you. He took his sweet time, slowly mouthing his way back up, humming against the sensitive skin along your throat. From there, he took painstaking care to kiss you everywhere EXCEPT your lips, dipping down to lick at your earlobes and along your jawline.

“S-sans~” You breathed, impatient with his toying.

He closed his eyes, humming as a lazy grin spread across his face, finally leaning within millimeters of your lips. “I like it when you say my name like that~”

You strained you neck upwards, crashing your lips to his cheeky grin. But as soon as the new bout of tongue jousting began, it was interrupted.

“YOU LYING SO LOW IN THE WEEDS~ I BET YOU GONNA AMBUSH ME~ YOU'D HAVE ME DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN ON MY KNEES~ NOW WOULDN'T YOU, BARRACUDA~”

Both you and Sans let loose a few choice words that would have made Toriel scold you if she heard, as your forgotten phone blasted the ring tone through the speaker. You scrambled to get one hand free, your skeletal boyfriend refusing to let you up. 

“H-hey Undyne.” You greeted, absentmindedly running your fingertips over the skull plopped down on your stomach. “What's up? You're calling pretty late.”

“Well, seeing as how I'm the greatest and most awesome best friend,” She began, putting emphasis on 'best' and 'most awesome'. “I managed to get my boss to agree to letting me close up the bowling alley, so you and your boyfriend are invited for late night double date bowling.”

“Well, that's very kind of you-”

“NO BUTS BESTIE!” You had to pull the phone away from your ear. “EXCEPT YOURS, BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO BRING IT DOWN HERE SO I CAN KICK IT IN BOWLING LIKE BESTIES ARE SUPPOSED TO DO! Oh, and Alphys says hi, and wants to know when you're going to watch Mew Mew with her.”

“Babe, she can talk to you about that when she gets here. Otherwise there's no motivation for her to come.” Undyne's voice got a bit quieter, you figured because she turned away from the phone as she spoke to her girlfriend, then returned to full volume as she refocused on you. “YOU HEAR THAT?! SO YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE ASAP!”

Before you could make another attempt to tell her no, she hung up. You sighed, letting your arm fall back down. Sans just pulled your shirt up a bit to give you a raspberry, which just consisted of him pressing his mouth to your stomach and making the noise himself. After that, he gave your tummy a light pat and sat up. 

“C'mon babe, I know a shortcut~”


	4. Pap's mentioned in this one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you know I know you know that Sans is an incredibly smart guy...at least from what I garner for mild tumblr-spoilers/fanart/fanfictions, I'm watching nothing else but JackSepticeye's play through of it because I KNOW FOR A FACT he's taking the pacifist route, and I don't need that genocide run in my life...it's not good for my old lady heart...where was I going with this...? Oh, yeah, Sans is smart. And you know that, but you didn't think he'd use his smarts like this...

You grabbed his hand with a little smile, those words bringing back old memories from your time in Undertale. He had always said them after you agreed to go eat with him, and he'd take you by the hand and teleport you to wherever he had in mind. It reminded you of when he took you to Mettaton's restaurant.

He had asked you why you continued on your journey, why you didn't just stop and live underground with all of the friends you had made. He pointed out that you had everything you could ever need, so why leave? When you didn't say anything, he changed the subject. He began telling you of a friend he had made back when he was a sentry in the forest. You thought by the way he talked about her that he had a crush on her, but he said she was only a dear friend by way of mutual love of bad puns. (You had also realized that this woman was Toriel, but kept that to yourself.) 

He told you of the promise he made her, that if a human were to ever come out that door, he was to protect them and watch over them. He admitted to you that if he hadn't made that promise, that he would have killed you where you stood. 

That was the first time you had ever been really scared of Sans, because you knew he was powerful enough to do it, no matter where you were on your journey. 

He continued talking, something about how he was rooting for you, but you were trying not to shake so violently that you weren't really paying attention. His whole demeanor changed, from one moment he was the comical and lovable Sans that you knew, into a murderous...thing...that was unrecognizable. It gave you frequent nightmares for some time after that, but eventually waned until you'd only get one in a blue moon. 

A few months into dating Sans, you both had fallen asleep on the couch after watching a scary movie, which you knew was a bad idea because it often set off your nightmares. Lo and behold, you had your recurring nightmare about Sans, which ended in you screaming yourself awake and falling to the floor, crawling away from Sans who had also been woken up by your scream and was looking concerned. For a few moments, you thought you were still in your dream, flinching away when your second skeleton tried to reach out for you. 

“Did you have a nightmare...” He trailed, sitting up on the couch, careful not to startle you further. “About me?” 

You took a deep gulp of air, trying to get your heart beating a a normal rate, and slowly nodded your head. You wrapped your arms around your legs, and told him about your nightmare, and how it came to be. To say he was mortified that he caused you such terror was an understatement, and as you spoke he put his head in his hands. When you were finished, he looked up at you with tears in his eyes. 

“I wasn't trying to scare you, I swear. It's just that I realized how much I scared myself. I could have destroyed something amazing before it even began. You brought so much happiness with you. You made Pap happy, and Undyne, and Alphys, and everyone else you met! You brought happiness with you! Dammit, you made ME happy! You were a fucking ray of sunshine and brightened the whole underground, and I could have fucking killed you before you got to do anything! Before you could change anything for the better! And that hit me so damn hard! And it all just got worse, when I realized that I had feelings for you! I could have destroyed everything I ever cared about, and it SCARED me!”

You quickly crawled back to the couch, wrapping your arms around your sobbing boyfriend as you also began to cry anew. You two stayed like that all night, engulfed in each other's embrace, crying your hearts out. Ever since then you never had another nightmare about Sans hurting you. 

At the memory, you exchanged holding his hand to wrapping your arms around his torso, which only caused him to smile and shake his head at your antics before teleporting you two. With one of his arms wrapped around your waist, your vision went black momentarily. When it returned, you found yourself inside the bowling alley that Undyne worked part time at. With her girlfriend being commissioned often by major corporations for her technological genius, they didn't really need to worry about money, but Undyne wasn't one to just sit around doing nothing all day. 

“Alphys! Undyne!” You chirped, letting go of Sans to rush over and hug both of them. “It's so good to see you two!”

“S-s-same here!” Alphys blushed, readjusting her glasses when you let go. “I-i'm really g-glad you came! E-e-even th-though Undyne kind of f-forced you to...”

“I didn't force my best friend to do anything.” Said ex-warrior pouted, crossing her arms. “I just gave her a little motivation, that's all.”

“It's fine, it doesn't matter any how.” You grinned. 

“Yeah, it's not like you were interrupting the most amazing make out session we've had yet~” Your second skeleton hummed, draping an arm over your shoulders.

“S-SANS!!” You sputtered, no doubt blushing as hard as Alphys was, but said skeleton and Undyne just laughed. 

“Well then, I guess I shouldn't keep you two waiting here. Besides, the faster I get you your shoes and stuff, the sooner I can kick your butts at bowling.” The red head laughed, waving you over to the counter. 

“Y'know, for a skeleton,” You muttered at a volume only Sans could hear. “You've got some guts to say that kind of stuff.”

He just grinned at your pun, hand slipping down from your waist to give your butt a brief squeeze, causing you to squeak. 

“Can I be on Alphys' team?” You whined, draping yourself over the yellow dinosaur. “Sans is being mean to me!”

“C'mon babe, you know I don't have the stomach to do something like that.” 

Undyne threw you some bowling shoes. “No. This is couple's bowling, so unless you want to try and steal my girlfriend from me, you've got to bowl with Sans.” 

The scientist patted your arm while you pouted, watching as Sans grasped his jacket over where his heart would be. He cried about how you wounded him so, as you stooped down to replace your shoes with the ones Undyne had given you. Sticking your tongue out playfully at him, you walked over to the ball rack, grabbing a medium weight ball. The doctor grabbed a lighter one and Sans joined you in the medium zone, while the ex-captain of the guard went for the heftiest one. You played for a few frames, doing pretty well in your opinion given everything. Between Undyne's forceful passion and competitiveness, it was a wonder that the bowling alley still had lanes intact after her working there for so long. Sometimes she would get so riled up that she'd forget how to properly handle the ball, and trow it like a shot-put instead. 

And then there was Sans. 

You knew your soul mate had a knack for jokes of all sorts, but you didn't think he'd do any of this. When he first got his fingers stuck in the bowling ball, and watched as three of his phalanges rolled down the lane inside of the ball, you freaked out. Sans had to calm you down and tell you that it was a joke, and that they weren't actually stuck. You smacked his arm for it, but he kept laughing. He progressively started to 'lose' more and more of his bones, going so far as to roll his own skull down the alley “on accident”. He had gotten a strike, but you scolded him when he came out of the tube.

“Honestly, what would you have done if you had gotten your big head stuck in the pipe?”

“It'd be better than if I got it stuck in a pot, I don't think my boss would hire a pot-head.”

For that, you had set his skull on the highest shelf you could find for five minutes. 

Once he was out of time out, it was your turn to bowl. You grabbed your ball and rolled it, but you knew as soon as you let go of it that it was a bad toss. It hit the pins, and once everything settled, you were left with a seven-ten split. Pouting, you were about to turn back to retrieve your ball, when you noticed the right pin began to glow. Blue magic bubbled around it, and in a moment it was flung to the side, knocking over the remaining pin. You looked back, taking note of Alphys and Undyne's shocked expressions, but also noticing Sans lift a finger to his mouth and giving you a sly wink. 

“Haha! That's what I call bowling!” The fish monster jumped up, wrapping an arm around your neck to give you a noogie. “Man, is this fun or what? Definitely better competition than going two on one with Papyrus! I mean, I know he practiced a lot to take us on by himself, but with Alphie on my team, there's no way he stood a chance.”

“Oh, do you bowl with Pap often?” You asked, slipping out of the woman's hold. 

“Huh? No, just the once.” She settled her hands on her hips. “It was a long while back. He said he preferred cooking lessons, so we stuck to those. What is it Alphys?”

The dinosaur was tugging on her girlfriend's arm, trying to get her to stop talking. Sans was sitting across from them, making a motion across his mouth, signaling her to zip it. 

“Wait...the only time Pap mentioned bowling was for the double date...but you said that he trained to take you both on by himself...so there never was a blind date for him, was there?” You mumbled, more to yourself than anyone else in the room. “The whole thing was a set up? But why? The only thing to happen that night was...”

It smacked you in the face like a plate of Papyrus' frozen spaghetti. Twas all but a ruse. A trap designed by Sans to gauge whether or not you had any romantic interest in his brother. An elaborate deception, months in the making, all for the purpose of making sure Sans wouldn't make a fool of himself when he kissed you. 

Speaking of the skeleton, he had his head buried in his hands, but you could tell just how hard he was blushing from embarrassment. Undyne had her hands over top Alphys', which were on the former's mouth, both staring at you like you might explode at any second. 

You didn't know why though. It's not like you were mad. In fact, you found it pretty darn cute for Sans to have worried so much about what you felt that he had the need to put a huge scheme into motion for something he could have just asked you about up front. Not to mention flattering that he thought so highly of you. 

So you signaled for the couple to be silent, before creeping over to your boyfriend as quietly as you could. You kept tiptoeing until you were right in front of the bag of lazy bones. 

“You know, I was wrong before.”

Sans groaned, apprehensive about what was to come, not moving his hands away. “About what?”

“For you to organize all that just to tell if I actually had those kinds of feelings for your brother, you really do have guts Sans.”

At this, he snickered, letting his hands fall between his legs, craning his vertebrae to look up at you. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” You murmured, smiling gently. 

“I love you kiddo.” He picked up one of your hand and held it to his still blushing cheek. 

“I love you too, Sansy-boy.” You giggled, leaning down to kiss him.


	5. The one where you realize all the titles deal with Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What collection of fluff would be complete without a chapter on someone getting sick? The answer is not a single one. And after all, I did try to drop a few hints on people getting sick~

You felt miserable. Utterly horrid. You stifled a groan as you rolled over in your bed, grabbing a tissue and kicking off your covers. This was the 29th time you had done that, getting too warm for your comfy blanket. Each time you had done so, you would feel better for a few minutes, before becoming too cold and needing it again. You wanted to moan and groan, to help you feel better on some emotional plane. But you knew that Sans was about to get ready to go to work in the next room over, and didn't want to disturb him. 

You had slipped out of the bed you two had shared for some time now, acting as though you were going to work. However, once you left you met Toriel downstairs and asked her for a sick day. As the fretting mother hen that she is, she demanded you get back into your pajamas and sent you back upstairs with a cup of tea in hand. Not wanting to worry your boney boyfriend, you went into your old bedroom and tried to go back to bed. 

“Hey babe,” You cursed yourself when the door creaked open, concerned skull peering through the crack. “Are you okay?”

“There's no babe here. Go to work.” You coughed some, pulling a pillow over your head. 

“I'm not about to leave you here without anyone to tend to you.” He huffed, closing the door behind him. 

“How did you even know that I was still home?” You rolled back over, watching as your lover walked to the side of the bed and sit down, causing the mattress to dip slightly. 

He chuckled. “Your shoes were still by the door, honestly. Besides, I can sense whenever you're within five miles of me.”

You snorted, scooting closer in order to wrap your body around his, finding it pleasingly cool. “Liar.”

“I'm not ly- Jesus, you're burning up.” His hand flinched when it made contact with your forehead to brush away your bangs. “I'm not lying, it's part of my magical abilities. I can sense when someone I care deeply for is close or in danger.”

“Me, Pap, and Toriel.” You hummed. “Alphys and Undyne? Mettaton?”

“You got the first half right.” With the hand that wasn't preoccupied with petting your hair, Sans fished his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed a number. “Hey boss, listen, I'm going to need to call in today. No, I'm fine, but my girlfriend's sick and there's no one- alright. Awesome, thanks.”

“Nooooo~” You whined. “You should have gone to work, I'll be fine.”

“Not with a fever like that you won't be.” Sans sighed, small smile gracing his features. “Honestly, what are you so afraid of?”

You were silent for a moment, burying your face into his jacket. “I'm afraid of getting you sick.”

“Pfft, what?” He gave an incredulous laugh. “Babe, I can't get sick! That's why I've been covering so many shifts lately.”

“Well then,” With your reservations gone, you scooted back on the bed and pulled Sans down with you. “Get over here.”

Sans obliged, not that he really could do anything but, seeing your cute little determined face and the fact that you pulled him down with a surprising amount of strength for someone so sick. You cuddled close to his chest as he wrapped his arms around you. Now, your second skeleton was naturally pretty cold to the touch (which at this moment you were quite thankful for), but he could use his magic to be any temperature he wanted. Which was nice to be able to hold a warm hand on a cold winter's night, but also quite useful for being whatever your fickle body found most comfortable at that moment in time. You didn't want to go to sleep, but with gentle fingers brushing through your hair, and your fevered body being soothed by Sans' cool bones, you were slowly eased into slumber.

You weren't sure of how long you had been out when you finally woke up, but you were glad to find that you were still cuddled up to your boyfriend's ribcage. At some point in your sleep, Sans had decided that if he were going to be in this for the long haul (which he decided upon a looooooong time ago that he would always be), he wanted to be comfortable. Careful not to disturb your slumber, had had managed to shed most of his clothing and returned to pulling you against him. So now you found yourself with your cheek pressed against his sternum and fingers laced with his ribs. 

You released your grasp on his bones with one hand, opting to instead trail a finger on the ivory, eyes following as the digit lazily went from lateral side to the medial end. This caused Sans to shiver, shaking off his sleep, and gaze down at you with half lidded eyes. 

“What do you think you're doing kiddo?” He growled, voice deep and raspy. “You wanna go to the bone zone?”

You ensnared the rib by wrapping your whole hand around it, giggling when his eyes narrowed. Unfortunately, you were still as sick as you were this morning, and the giggles turn into a fit of coughing, Sans helping you sit up to better your breathing. You flopped back onto the bed with a groan, moment ruined, you thought bitterly. 

“Hey, let's get you downstairs and get some food in you.” Your boney boyfriend murmured, gently petting your head. 

You pouted, still upset that your coughing had interrupted your playful toying, and shook your head. You didn't know, or trust, that your stomach could handle any food. It turned painfully at the thought, and you weren't sure if it was out of disgust or hunger. 

But Sans wouldn't have any of that. He slid one arm under your knees and the other under your back, pretending not to notice when he cupped your breast in his hand when he hoisted you up. You resigned yourself to being carried, as Sans used his magic to open the door. He was careful not to jostle you, knowing that it would be uncomfortable without his plush jacket to cushion his hard bones, but he did take delight in how you giggled when he swung you from side to side. Once downstairs, he settled you onto the couch, pressing several quick kisses onto your face, before retreating into the kitchen to heat you up some soup. 

Soon after his departure, you realized that you were now cold, shivering uncontrollably. Snatching the blanket off the back of the couch, you wrapped it around yourself in a snug cocoon, you face being the only thing to peek out from the folds. You were warmer, but not as warm as you'd like to be, and rejoiced when Sans returned, apron on and bowl of soup in his hands. Allowing what you perceived to be an ample amount of time for him to get settled on the couch next to you (about ten seconds), before snuggling up to his side. He chuckled, becoming your personal space heater and spooning soup into your mouth despite protests that you could do it yourself. 

“You're just so cute and helpless that I can't bring myself to let you do anything.” He hummed. 

And true to his words, we wouldn't even let you bathe yourself when you complained of how sticky and gross you felt. With a look of pure joy on his face, Sans scooped you up blanket and all, and carried you bridal style into the master bathroom. He left you suspended in the air with his magic, as he started the warm water and put in a good amount of your favorite scented bubble bath. You both stripped, Sans climbing into the the large tub first, before lowing you down in front of him, back brushing against his ribs. 

Sans took a washcloth, humming as he poured body wash on on and began to wash your body. It was a pleasant and soothing sensation, by no means sexual. His bones caressed the supple muscle of your arm, holding it up by the wrist with one hand as the other explored with child like fascination. He had always been as curious about your body as you were of his, and just like with the stars, could not seem to drink his fill of its sight. It was endearing and relaxing, so you simply let a sigh of pleasure escape your lips as you let Sans indulge himself. Your eyes slid closed, and you mentally followed wherever his hands led. From your arms, to your back, to your front, to your legs, and back again; he lathered your skin and rinsed it off. Over and over, tracing patterns on your thighs, up your stomach, fingers dancing across your collar bone until he gently tilted your head to give you a soft and slow kiss. Yes, his exploration wasn't sexual, but it was very intimate. A level of intimacy you held with no one else, and would hold with no one else. You understood each other on a different plane, something that allowed your soul mate to sense that you were cold before you had even realized it yourself. 

The bath water had cooled by this point, so Sans levitated two plush towels over, lifting you out of the tub and swaddling you. He followed suit, not forgetting to pull the plug to allow the water to drain. You spent the rest of the day cuddling in your room, passing lazy kisses back and forth before falling asleep once more. You awoke the next morning feeling better than ever, but gave a wheezing reply when Toriel came knocking on your door. 

After all, you and Sans still have a few more sick days saved up, and you wouldn't want to risk your health by going straight back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for all the wonderful comments! It's lovely to see that a lot of people enjoy my work. ^w^ Feel free to leave any questions or story suggestions. I'm kind of making this all up as I go.


End file.
